It's all part of the game
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: "The scent of blood. A strong wave of blood filled Kaname's study, he knew perfectly well who it belonged to . It was such a magnificent smell. Kaname wanted to see if the prefect really was okay but still, why would he care?"  ZxK ,Lemon, ONESHOT


**It's all part of the game**

The scent of blood. A strong wave of blood filled Kaname's study, he knew perfectly well who it belonged to but didn't pay any attention to it. Why would he? It wasn't like he wanted to care about him. But the last few days he had gotten different looks from the prefect. Under those last few days something had changed in his heart.

The scent of blood didn't go away. It worried the pureblood a little. _Shouldn't it had stopped by now?_ He tried to ignore it and went back to his papers that where in front of him and they had to be made this night. It only went a couple of minutes before another strong wave hit his study. His concentration was long gone and he used his powers to open the window. He breathed in the blood deeply into his nostrils. _Such a magnificent smell_. Kaname's eyes changed colour from the appetising smell and his canines grew. The blood smelled fresh so something must have happened recently. Had the hunter got injured on a mission or was he trying to kill himself? Kaname knew that the prefect was depressed over all the 'becoming a vampire while you are a vampire hunter thing' but was it really that bad?

Kaname wanted to see if the prefect really was okay but still, why would he care? He was just a pawn in his game but the prefect was actually the one that was the most important one. If something where to happen with him now then his plan to kill Rido wouldn't succeed. He had to get Rido exterminated to all costs. Was checking up on the hunter in calculated 'to all costs'? Saving him too, if it was needed? How Kaname twisted and turned on his little problem he only got pros to do it. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Kaname still had the red colour covering his usually brown eyes and his canines were still erect. He licked his gums. The scent made his vampire senses go berserk especially with this blood pill diet he was on. _Fresh blood for the first time in ages._ He could only greedily accept.

Kaname decided to not care about his pride or what so ever. He went out from his room and headed to the Sun dorm. It didn't take long to get there and before he knew it he stood outside the prefect's door breathing soundlessly. He brought up his hand and knocked on the door. Kaname knew that Kiryuu had switched to a better room this month and he was sure that this was his new room. The blood trace told him so but if it was wrong could only mean that the hunter was in another man's room... Bleeding. That was a little strange scenario even for Kiryuu although Kaname fought about the possibility. It wasn't even his business to begin with if he was in another man's room on his free will, bleeding. Completely normal. _Fuck it wasn't, it couldn't get creepier._

Kaname knew that it wasn't the case, 'cause he could feel the other teens presence and there was only one person in the room. Kaname kicked himself inwardly for coming up with a scenario for the _second _time this night. He wasn't supposed to fucking care but he did. The knock wasn't answered and Kaname went inside on his own accord. The room was filled with the smell of soap and the familiar blood scent that had led Kaname here. He stood alone in Kiryuu's room and only the sound from the shower was heard. What should he do? Should he sit down on the prefect's bed and wait? Or should he barge in into the bathroom while he was showering? The mere thought of going to open the door to the bathroom was _very _tempting_. _But the scent of blood didn't stop. Kaname couldn't admit that he felt a little worried, he only felt uneasiness.

Slowly, he opened the door without knocking first. If he knocked, Kiryuu would most certainly not let him in. The hunter's clothes were spread around on the floor. The only garment that caught his eye was Kiryuu's underwear. _Seriously, pink small hearts?_ Kaname was about to laugh as the shower curtain was pulled to the side. A naked prefect stood before his eyes and it was a beautiful sight. Water dripped down on that creamy skin, his hair was moist lying flat on his head and he had a flustered face from the hot water. Kaname resisted the urge to tremble.

Kiryuu didn't look surprised over that Kaname was in his bathroom. The prefect stretched after a towel to dry himself with. The room was quiet as no one said a word. Kaname couldn't just help himself stare, it was impossible to not do it. The man in front of him was incredibly hot after all and the blood smell earlier wasn't actually helping.

"So, what the hell are you doing here? Playing peeping tom?" Zero asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked at Kaname's vampire form; his red eyes glowed and were set on Zero. "Stop staring at me and use your damn mouth to talk with instead of drooling."

"I smelled blood?" Kaname asked curious. He was almost happy that Kiryuu was okay.

"And because of this, you have permission to stalk me when I take a shower? Seriously, mind you own freaking business. And stop your staring, it gives me the creeps." Zero leaned against the wall as he curiously watched Kaname.

Kaname looked up at Kiryuu, the only thing that spins around in his head was; _his nipples are hard! Teasing me are you?_ He tried not to stare but it was so hard not to, he had a beauty in front of him after all.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I was careless and only had a little shaving accident. And why would I even bother to tell you that? It's none of your business!"

"But it _is_ my damn business, Kiryuu. I can't concentrate if my whole room smells like delicious blood. It drives me insane!" He moved closer to Zero and ogled his face. He searched Zero's face for possible cuts but he didn't find any.

"You don't have any cuts in your face..."

"Duuh, that's because I didn't cut my face. Idiot." Kaname looked confused. He couldn't understand if there weren't any cuts in the prefect's face where could they be? Zero sighed as he pointed downward to his towel.

"Ohh, you cut your..pe-, Oh, I see..." Kaname said chocked and moved away from Zero.

"Can you get the hell out of here? Vampire freak"

"I don't think I can, Kiryuu. You are still bleeding and if _you _don't make it stop, then we have a problem."

"Don't you mean that _you_ got a problem?" Zero said bitchily. "It won't stop, now or in three minutes just because you say it will. Not everything can go according to your will."

Kaname felt how his mood was on the way of dropping down on the floor, _together with that white towel around the prefects slender hips..._ He jerked as he came back to reality. Had he just daydreamed about seeing Kiryuu naked? What _the fuck _was wrong with him?

"Are you going or not?"

Ohh,..the annoying problem was still there. Great, it couldn't get better. He heard how annoyed the prefect was and the aura he let out of his displeasure of him being there. The smell of blood wasn't helping either, even if Kaname wanted to go, he couldn't. He already had trouble of hiding his now so dark red eyes from the man in front of him. It was so hard to not go and pull that towel down and clean him from all the delicious smelling blood. Just the thought of it made Kaname's canines grow once again.

"Kuran? Are you still alive? Or no wait, you already are dead so that can't even be possible." Zero joked. "Seriously, get the hell out from my room!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back or more correctly Kaname's self control. He took the two steps that separated them from each other. He laid both of his hands on Zero's shoulders as he really tried to calm down, but standing this close to the prefect made the blood hard to stand.

He laid all his weight on his arms and pressed Zero into the wall behind him. He breathed heavy breaths right over the hunter's old biting area that Shizuka had made when she had turned him. _So close. _Kaname could almost feel how the blood under that skin pulsated. Unable to stand anymore he and Zero followed the wall down to the floor. Zero sat unmovable on the cold floor, the panic of getting bitten again against his will was terrifying.

"K-kuran? Is everything okay?" Zero sounded weak but tried to get Kaname of him.

Kaname didn't utter a word. Instead the planted warm breaths on the prefect's chest as he travelled down to the towel that were between the thing that he so madly desired. _Blood._ He pulled away the towel and before Zero knew it, his lower body was exposed.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" He shouted.

Kaname ignored the protests and extended his tongue over the wound. The first lick was like a wonderful dream filled with celestial emotions. The blood tasted so damn good. He could feel how the small amount of blood was absorbed by his body. Who could have guessed that a particular hunter could taste this heavenly? It wasn't much blood to get rid of and his pureblood abilities healed the small wound as his saliva was absorbed into the skin.

He stared up to see if the hunter really was okay or not and was met by two slightly aroused eyes. _Shit_. This was so dangerous. Kaname swallowed before he took the member in his hand. He stroked it a couple of times to see if something would happen. It didn't. But he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"If this isn't your thing, you can close your eyes. I won't hurt you or anything." Kaname tried to reassure Zero.

Protests came immediately as Kaname started to slowly lick the head before engulfing the whole member in his mouth. He bobbed a couple of times before he went up again to concentrate on the head. _Wow, he's actually hard! _He licked down to Zero's scrotum and licked carefully. He massaged the tip with his one finger at the same time.

The sounds from Zero started to get a little different. The protests were gone and instead quiet moaning sounds came from that small mouth of his. Kaname sucked and licked on the member more as he had finished with the scrotum. He felt how the prefect started to get closer to climax as his taste got more salty. He let the member go and an unsatisfied sound escaped Zero's lips as Kaname rose from the floor. A pair of pants fell to it instead and Kaname leaned close as he started to crouch down. He took both of his hands to separate his buttocks as he lowered himself over the hot member. A small moan escaped his lips as the tip first went in. He took in all the way to the hilt before he stopped.

"I-I'm going to move." He said.

He moved slowly at first but quickly increased the speed as he felt how he was drowned in pleasure. Zero felt it too; he started to moan aloud as Kaname went up and down. He moved his hand over to Kaname's member to help him a bit but Kaname took away his hand and went faster.

"Kiryuu, ngh.. You feel so good inside me. Ahh."

Zero had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the pleasure that Kaname gave him. The moaning from the vampire that his member penetrated went louder and louder as he was close to his climax. The muscles clamped down on Zero's member and both of them found themselves in a pure bliss of pleasure.

Zero felt how sticky liquid landed on his stomach as he filled Kaname's anus with his own seed. Not all of it fit in the small backside of Kaname so it ran out over Zero's still attached member. Kaname pulled out as he rose from his position. Sweaty and with sperm running down his thighs he took the long forgotten white towel on the floor and dried the most of it away before pulling his pants up. He threw the towel to Zero suggesting that he should clean himself.

"I think you should take a shower since that first one was a complete waste. But don't try to shave this time since it you can't handle it by yourself..."

That pureblood bastard was so _dead_ when Zero could get up from the floor. As Kaname walked back to the moon dorm he tried to persuade himself that it's all part of the game_, it's all part of the game. _Or was it?


End file.
